During downhole well operations, for example in wells for producing petroleum products, a tool string comprising one or more well tools may be inserted into, and retrieved from, a well. The tools may be used to perform a number of well operations, for example well logging, well perforating, setting of well tools, etc. The tool string may be run on a deployment member. As the tool string is retrieved from downhole, and approaches the surface, it is necessary to control the speed and position from the surface of the tool string to safely dock the tool string in the surface equipment. If the tool string approaches too fast, it may impact the surface docking equipment. Such an impact may result in a tool pull-off where the tool string is separated from the deployment member causing a lost time event. In another scenario, the impact with the surface docking equipment may cause the tool string to get stuck in the surface docking equipment that may also cause a lost time event and/or a safety issue.
A number of well tools that may present surface safety hazards in certain malfunction scenarios. For example, perforating guns and tools with nuclear sources may create safety issues during certain malfunction mishaps. The identification of such tools, and the notice of their imminent arrival to the surface, may significantly enhance rig and personnel safety.
The present disclosure addresses at least some of these issues.
While the examples shown are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.